And Everything was Okay
by Annie Delacroix
Summary: Her departure brought forth an angel, a red bow tie, a string of pearls, and memories they would never forget.


It had been two weeks since their beloved grandmother had passed.

Two long, tear filled weeks had passed, but now they had to go through her old things. They could not keep her old things forever, and a lot of the family was pushing for the trio to sell the old house.

After putting off the task for as long as possible, Emilie Willems set foot into her grandmother's home. Cracking the door open, she let the sun pierce the dusty interior, showing the signs of neglect from the past few months. She entered the small, empty entryway, an empty cardboard box in hand. She hadn't entered for months, as her grandmother spent her last few weeks in the hospital. Giving a sigh, Emilie continued into the petite house.

Her great aunt Laura followed her in, another box in hand. "Say, when do you suppose your brothers will be arriving? You know I'm no good at heavy lifting."

"Cas should be here soon. Matteo," Emilie thought of her younger brother, "I think he said he'd try to make it later."

"Good, good." Great aunt Laura set the box down in the living room. "Let me go get some more of the boxes from my car. You can start without me."

Emilie watched her great aunt as she shuffled out the door. Before she could turn to the living room, where much of the stuff had already been gathered by the uncles, Cas entered the house.

"A bit dusty, don't you think?" he asked, ducking through the door into the living room.

"Well, it could be much worse. We should get started."

The pair began slowly sifting through their grandmother's belongings, sorting them.

Cas held up an angel figurine. "Do you think Matteo would want this?"

Emilie chuckled. "I think he'd be more startled by it than anything," she replied, gently taking the figurine and setting it into a box labeled 'donate.'

As if on cue, the youngest Willems sibling entered the room. "Did I miss much?" he asked, joining his older siblings in the center of the living room.

Cas pulled the angel out of the box. "Only your gift that Emilie thought should be donated because you were late."

As Emilie shot Cas a glare behind his back, Matteo took the angel from Cas' outstretched hands. Once he held the figurine, a memory came to his mind.

" _Which of these do you like best, Matteo?" his grandmother asked, showing a young Matteo a row of gaudy angel figurines._

 _The young Matteo visibly recoiled a bit. "I think they're all kind of ugly," he muttered, looking at the floor and absentmindedly kicking the bottom of the shelf._

 _His grandmother grabbed one that was less gaudy than most. "How about this one? Don't you think it looks like your mother?"_

 _Matteo looked up at the figurine, then nodded. "It does look like she does!" he exclaimed, reaching out for the small figurine. "Do you think we can bring it to her one day?"_

 _His grandmother laughed. "Perhaps, dear. For now, how about we set it by her picture? Is that okay with you?"_

 _Matteo grinned, hugging the angel close to him. "One day we should still bring it to her."_

 _She chuckled. "One day, Matteo, we will."_

 _She proceeded to purchase the angel and leave the store, Matteo close behind her. She drove the two home, her car bouncing along the road. When they arrived, Matteo gently set the angel on the shelf by his grandmother's old box television._

 _The next day, his grandmother brought Matteo and his siblings clothes shopping. The three were excited, for their parents never let them come along. Cas immediately went to the tee shirt section, Emilie begged their grandmother to buy her an emerald green hair ribbon, and Matteo attached himself to his grandmother._

" _Now, children, we've talked about this. I get to pick what you're all getting, no ifs, ands, or buts!"_

 _The children won, of course, after relentlessly nagging their grandmother. Cas got to get a new shirt with a cartoon rabbit on it, Emilie got the green hair ribbon, and Matteo got a new pair of sneakers. He watched as his grandmother selected outfits for him and his siblings and purchase them as well._

 _A few days later, his grandmother told him and his older siblings to put on their new clothes that she had selected. Matteo frowned. "But they're all black. I want to wear some color!"_

 _His grandmother hummed. "Well, you can put on something else later today. For now, I want you to wear that." Matteo pouted as his grandmother left to help Emilie tie the bow on the back of her dress, which was black much like Matteo's outfit._

 _His grandmother herded the three children into her old car. Once everyone was buckled in, even Cas, who got to sit up front, she slowly drove across town and to the little church that their parents would bring them to. Matteo watched as the town rolled by, from his elementary school to the grocery store. The car stopped near the front of the church parking lot, and the children followed their grandmother like little ducks into the building. Matteo sat between his siblings as their grandmother brought the little angel he had selected up front. Their grandmother set down the angel next to a large arrangement of flowers and a portrait of their mother. When she returned to her grandchildren, Matteo noticed the tears in her eyes._

Matteo stared at the angel figurine, now old and dusty, in his hand. He cleared his throat. "I...I think I'll keep this one. I think I know where it needs to go," he stuttered, setting the angel on an empty table nearby.

The trio resumed sorting through the dwindling pile of belongings varying from an old photo album full of their childhood photos (which Matteo tried to take, but Emilie set aside, saying she had plans for the photos inside), to a box filled with old receipts for fabric from the store (which Cas proceeded to unceremoniously dump in the trash can). Joking and laughing like old times, Matteo held up an old bow tie. The bow tie, once brilliant red, was now faded with age. Cas widened his eyes. "Give me that," he grumbled, snatching the bow tie away from his younger brother. Old memories resurfaced as he studied the bow tie.

" _Oh, Cas, you look so handsome in that suit!" his grandmother cooed as Cas stood idly by, uncomfortably adjusting the black coat. "I have the perfect thing to go with it." She ran across the hall into her bedroom._

" _No, Nana, it's fine," he started, but his protests went ignored. He stood in the hallway as his younger siblings went by, with Emilie asking who the hot date was and Matteo asking where he had left the dog food because it was time to feed the dog. Cas grimaced as both went on their merry ways._

 _His grandmother returned shortly. "Here, put this on," she said, gently placing a red bow tie, once as bright as her rose gardens, but now faded with age, into his hand._

 _Cas glanced at the bow tie. He simply held it, unsure what to do next._

" _Oh, dear, do you not know how to tie a bow tie?"_

 _Cas shook his head in reply._

" _Let me help you," she said, gesturing for him to crouch so she could reach her tall grandson's neck. She slowly and methodically tied the tie, explaining each step to Cas so he would have less trouble in the future._

 _Cas stood up straighter, touching the bow tie lightly. "Thanks," he mumbled._

" _Dearie it wasn't a problem," his grandmother hummed, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "It was your grandfather's. It was simply collecting dust, and I thought it could use a little more use." She started towards the kitchen. "Say, you never told me who you asked to your prom. I'm sure she's a lovely girl."_

 _Before Cas could reply, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Matteo shouted in the distance, running down the hall to the door, each step thudding and making their little dog squeal and hide. Matteo threw the door open and frowned. "You aren't the pizza I ordered," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Cas, your date is here!" Matteo hollered, trudging towards the kitchen to find a snack because heaven forbid his pizza be late._

 _Cas walked down the hallway to greet his date._

 _His grandmother called out from the kitchen. "Oh, I'd love to meet her Cas. What's her name?" she trailed off as she reached the door at the same time as Cas._

 _Cas watched as the confusion in his grandmother's eyes turned to horror as his date, Antonio, stepped through the door and embraced Cas in a tight hug._

" _Cas, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, refusing to meet his eye._

 _Cas was worried this would happen. "Nana, this is my date. His name is Antonio."_

 _His grandmother frowned. Without another word to Cas, she turned around and marched away, muttering to herself about "those damn gays."_

" _Is something wrong, Cas?" Antonio asked, grabbing his hand._

 _Cas paused. "No. Nothing at all. Let me go get my sister. She said she'd take photos for us." Cas left Antonio by the door and found Emilie. His grandmother had promised to take pictures of the pair, but he supposed that was not going to happen now._

 _He explained everything to Emilie. She listened, nodding and agreeing to take the pictures for her dear brother._

 _The duo returned to Antonio, who was watching Matteo's little dog, who had come out of hiding, do a little jig because Matteo still had not fed him yet. Emilie took countless photos on the new little digital camera, and Cas, though saddened by his grandmother's actions, smiled and tried to have fun, the red bow tie appearing far brighter than it had in years._

 _He returned home late to see his grandmother still awake, sitting alone in the cozy living room and knitting. "You never were good at sneaking into a room, Cas," she called out, not once pausing from her knitting._

 _Cas stepped out of the shadows and into the dimly lit room. Before he could speak, his grandmother interrupted him._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Cas blinked, surprised. "What?" he stuttered._

" _I should not have acted the way I did. I was simply...surprised that you are...one of them." She sighed and set her knitting off to the side._

" _Gay?" Cas replied bluntly. "Yeah, I am gay," he admitted, sitting in the oversized armchair across the room._

 _His grandmother paused. "Yes. Well, the bible says being gay is a sin, but I don't want to lose you. You're my grandson, and I still love you, even though you're…"_

" _Gay," he finished for her._

" _Yes, yes, gay," she echoed. She smiled softly. "Perhaps the next time Antonio is over, I'll make cookies."_

 _Cas grimaced. "I don't think he'll be back," he said as he removed his bow tie and handed it back to his grandmother. "I think you should take this."  
"Oh, honey, no. It's yours now."_

" _I want you to hold onto it for me. I'm sure I'll have it back one day."_

 _His grandmother took the bow tie from his outstretched hand and smiled, tenderly stroking the red fabric. Just like that, Cas knew everything was going to be okay._

Cas sniffed as a loose tear fell onto the bow tie. He had it back.

"Hey Cas, what's the matter?" Matteo asked, curious.

Cas looked away. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied gruffly, pocketing the red fabric. His younger siblings gave him a confused look, but let him be when he shot them a glare cold enough to freeze the sun.

The hours slowly dragged by as the siblings slowly completed sorting through what remained of their grandmother's belongings. Emilie brushed her bands off, as some of the items were coated in dust. They had one final box to empty out, one from their grandmother's room. Matteo opened the box, now centered between the three, and they all peered inside.

Inside was their grandmother's dainty pearl necklace, on top of some old dresses. They were surprised none of the aunts had claimed it already. Emilie gently lifted the necklace out, examining its smooth surface.

" _That's almost all of the boxes," Cas said, setting down a box and resting his hands on his hips as he surveyed Emilie's new dorm room._

 _The previous year, Emilie had stayed in the freshman dorms, which were tiny, had no air conditioning, and had suspicious stains in the bathrooms. This year, however, Emilie had a room in the nicer dorms with her dear friend Erzsébet, who had not moved in yet. Emilie grinned and surveyed the new, clean room. "Thanks Cas," she smiled, picking up the small box labeled "desk" and set it under her lofted bed._

 _Her grandmother came in a minute later, rolling a suitcase with Emilie's clothes behind her. Emilie's boyfriend Anders followed, holding another box. "Oh honey, this is everything from the car. Do you need any help unpacking?" her grandmother inquired, leaving the suitcase in front of Emilie's closet._

 _Emilie glanced at her grandmother. "If you're willing to hang my clothes, that'd be nice. I think Cas and Anders were going to set up the futon and Matteo the television."_

 _Matteo was nowhere to be found. He, a high school senior, was off flirting with college girls, who were largely ignoring him._

 _Cas, who had graduated the previous spring, glanced at Anders. He did not really like the man Emilie had begun dating the previous year, but for the sake of peace, he grumbled and set up the futon with him._

 _Their grandmother calmly hung Emilie's dresses and sweaters as Emilie filled her dresser and organized her desk. Her grandmother finished before she did, so as Emilie shelved her rented textbooks, her grandmother came over. "I have a gift to give you. It's in the car, though. Take a walk with me?"_

 _Emilie nodded and grabbed her room key, exiting with her grandmother as her brother and boyfriend argued about the futon. The maneuvered the maze like building towards the exit, passing Matteo on the way and sending him back to Emilie's room to set up the television._

 _The warm summer breeze blew through Emilie's blonde hair as she and her grandmother approached the car, the same car as when she and her brothers were children. Her grandmother unlocked the car, opened the door, and pulled out a small, blue box. "I want you to have these."_

 _Emilie opened the box to see a delicate pearl necklace. She gasped. "Nana," she began, tears forming in her eyes._

" _I wore it on my wedding day. However, I never wear it anymore. I know you like necklaces and thought you might want it."_

 _Emilie nodded her head, throwing her arms around her grandmother. Emilie fumbled with the clasp, draping the necklace around her neck. "Thank you so much."_

 _Her grandmother smiled as the two went back to Emilie's room. Upon arriving, Emilie gasped. Though the television was set up, the futon was not. Anders grinned sheepishly. He gave Emilie a smooch on the cheek, complimented her necklace, and left to help his own roommate move in._

 _Cas was pouting, the futon still not assembled. Emilie shook her head and began helping, as Cas blamed Anders for their failure. Their grandmother chuckled merrily, sitting on Emilie's desk chair. Finally, the futon was assembled, and Emilie bid her grandmother, Cas, and Matteo goodbye. She gave her grandmother an extra smile as she gently brushed the pearl necklace._

 _Emilie wore the necklace every day, whether to normal classes or on dates with Anders._

 _Between semesters, Emilie returned home. The holiday season was very hectic for her family, with Cas no longer helping out at home and Matteo being useless while applying for college. So she and her grandmother did all the cooking, all the cleaning, everything. As the days went by, Emilie began wearing her necklace less and less, frequently forgetting to wear it or not wanting to dirty it._

 _Christmas Eve came and their family (as well as Anders and Cas' boyfriend Lukas) poured through the front door and into her grandmother's small home. Emilie, however, was still in her room, searching frantically for her pearl necklace. Her grandmother, realizing this, went to Emilie's room and knocked._

 _Emilie whipped around, her green dress spinning around her, as her grandmother entered the now cluttered room. "I can't find it anywhere," she panicked, resuming her search._

 _Her grandmother gently rested her hand on Emilie's shoulder. "Right now, our family is here," she said sternly. "You can look for your necklace tomorrow, but not right now."_

 _Emilie sighed. Her grandmother was right. "Nana, you'll help, right?"_

" _Of course."_

 _The pair joined their family in the kitchen, the necklace soon forgotten as Emilie saw Anders, who had a goofy smiled etched on his face when he saw her._

 _Her grandmother smiled. She, of course, did not know where Emilie's necklace was, but one day, she would find the necklace again._

 _One day._

Her grandmother must have found it when she was helping Emilie move out and into her own apartment after she graduated. She had kept it all this time. Emilie clutched the necklace tightly in her hand, holding back tears.

Her brothers had completed sorting through the remainder as she held the precious necklace. With a nod, the trio gathered the boxes and loaded them into the station wagon of Cas' husband Lukas. Cas drove away, most of their grandmother's old belongings in the back of the car, with Emilie and Matteo each taking their own box filled with mementos.

The next day was difficult for all three.

Cas stood in front of his mirror, dressed in all black, except for a dull red bow tie, still untied. He methodically tied it, much as his grandmother had taught him years before. His husband Lukas, also in black, entered the room, took a hold of Cas' hand, and led him out of their house and to their car outside.

Emilie held her hair up as her fiancé Anders fumbled with the clasp of her pearl necklace. He smiled his trademark goofy smile, something Emilie needed for today. The two left their shared apartment and drove away.

Matteo stood alone in his apartment on campus. He frowned lightly to himself, quickly tying his black tie. He watched himself in the mirror, adjusting his coat. He turned around, anticipating someone to chide him on a crooked tie but seeing nothing. Downcast, Matteo walked out the door, grabbing his keys and a small package on the way out the door.

Their grandmother's funeral was a somber affair. The three siblings stood together as the casket was slowly lowered, trying their hardest not to cry. The priest read a few bible passages and their aunts and uncles spoke of her kind heart. Each sibling threw a rose into the grave and onto their grandmother's casket, followed by a handful of dirt. The hole was soon full, and the crowd began to depart. Emilie stood in front of their grandmother's grave, Anders standing protectively a few yards away. Cas and Matteo soon stood on either side of her, all staring at the stone.

"So this is it," Cas said after a long period of silence.

"Her whole life, condensed onto one stone," Emilie added.

Matteo remained silent. The wind rustled through the trees, leaves falling at their feet as they stood still, not moving.

Eventually, Cas sighed. "I should get going," he muttered, gently patting the grave stone and returning to Lukas. The couple left, and Cas finally allowed his tears to fall as he removed his red bow tie.

Emilie soon followed suit, softly touching the stone. Anders pulled her into a tight hug when she approached. He led her away to their car, Emilie in tears as she wrapped her fingers around her pearl necklace.

Hours went by and Matteo, now seated in the grass, remained. He wrapped his arms around his knees, crying as the sun dipped below the horizon. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small package from before. Sniffing, he opened it, emptied it, and set what was inside by the flowers decorating his grandmother's grave. He slowly stood and went home, leaving the small, ceramic angel figurine with all the flowers.

As the years went by, each of the siblings would visit the grave with their own families, each leaving flowers behind that shined brighter than the sun.

Emilie's son Simon pulled at her skirt when her family visited one warm, summer night. As Anders set the flowers they had purchased next to the grave, Emilie looked at the stars with Simon. He pointed at the brightest star. "Look! That one is Nana!"

Emilie softly smiled.

 _And everything was okay._


End file.
